1) Field Of The Invention
The field of this invention relates to closures for test tubes, flasks, vials, and other containers.
2) Description Of The Prior Art
Laboratory containers such as test tubes, flasks, and vials are in continuous use within laboratories. These types of containers are used to collect and combine specimens of different fluids such as blood, urine and the like. A given specimen of blood may be divided amongst several containers with a different test being performed in each container.
At times the test that is being performed requires a certain length of time to evolve before the test is completed. It is desirable that during this time period that the access opening for this container be closed in order to prevent contamination from outside foreign materials that may accidentally enter within the container. This closure in the past has been accomplished by sheets of wax paper which have been used to wrap the opening of these containers with possibly securing of the wax paper in place by means of a rubber band. This closure procedure is cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally removing of this closure when such is desired is also cumbersome and time consuming.
Also such containers frequently require a shaking motion in order to evenly mix the ingredients of the container. It is desirable that the closure for the container to be sufficiently tight so as to prevent leakage during the shaking of the container.